


Уроборос

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение блудного сына</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроборос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141695) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Durarara.  
> Бета: Mortiferum.

Время идет, и люди начинают забывать.

Стихают шепотки о Долларах, дюллахане и Сайке, смытые, словно приливом, текучим Икебукуро, сменяются другими школьными сплетнями и городскими легендами. Словно чистый лист — что сделано, то сделано, представление закончилось, расходитесь. Кровь Киды, кровь Шизуо и кровь многих других стерлась с тротуара; не осталось ни единого пятнышка, которое бы напоминало о том, что произошло.

«Время смотреть в будущее». Эта мысль отдается эхом в каждом моменте тишины, в каждой паузе в разговоре, в каждом многозначительном взгляде.

Но как бы он ни старался, Микадо не может забыть.

Теперь он почти все время проводит дома, просматривая старые чаты, сам толком не зная, что ищет. Доказательство своего существования, может? Доказательство того, что когда-то давным-давно создал армию призраков. Батальон незаметных, где он был самым незаметным из всех.

Это было на самом деле.

...Ведь так?

«Перестань жить в прошлом, — говорит ему Сэттон. — Многие тебя ждут».

«Кто?» — спрашивает Микадо.

«Твои друзья», — печатает Сэттон после довольно долгой паузы. Но с тех пор, как Кида уехал, не осталось никаких «друзей». Только Анри и ее апатичные глаза, глядящие мимо него или сквозь него, но никогда не прямо на него. Только Анри и ее фальшивые улыбки, Анри и ее безрадостный смех, Анри и ее выдержанная дистанция, когда они идут рядом, бок о бок.

Даже когда они так близко друг к другу, между ними бесконечная пропасть, возникшая на пустом месте, где раньше был Кида. Этот раскол все углубляется и углубляется, и с каждым днем слова, которые он говорил на крыше те несколько месяцев назад, все больше и больше становятся похожи на ложь.

«Он вернется».

А был ли он вообще?

***

Во вторник ночью Микадо чувствует, что ровный пульс Икебукуро изменился. Что-то прерывисто движется — пробуждается, — и появляется слабо ощутимая дрожь, словно отзвук далекого грома в воздухе. Это заставляет Микадо прерваться, и он отвлекается от компьютера, пытаясь определить, что нарушило равновесие. Есть в этом нарушении что-то странно знакомое, словно узнаваемая подпись.

(Часть мозаики, вставшая на свое место).

Микадо решает, что пришло время последовать совету Сэттона. Он накидывает пальто и выходит из квартиры; впервые за долгое время — с целью.

Он делает глубокий вдох и идет туда, где все началось.

***

Поздней ночью на станции метро тихо и спокойно. Нет дневной беготни и суеты, и спокойный женский голос в динамике сливается с шумом встречных поездов.

Тихо.

А затем:

— Микадо!

Он оборачивается, на лице написано удивление. (Как и должно было быть.)

— Кида-кун?

— В чем дело? Сомневаешься? Тогда даю три варианта ответа! Первый: Кида Масаоми! Второй: Кида Масаоми! Третий: Кида Масаоми!

Жизнь похожа на непрерывный круг, думает Микадо. Лента Мёбиуса из памяти, мыслей и эмоций. И каждый раз история повторяется с небольшими изменениями, с какими-то крохотными изъянами, которые разрушают чувство дежавю. Большую часть времени это невозможно увидеть, но оно все равно рядом.

Микадо сжимает друга в крепких объятиях, просто чтобы убедиться, что не спит.

***

Они сидят в парке, на качелях, которые едва выдерживают их вес. Ржавые цепи скрипят и стонут, а дыхание вырывается наружу мягкими белыми облаками, растворяющимися в холодном воздухе.

— Приятно снова тебя видеть, — каждое слово Микадо звучит болезненно формально. — Я рад, что... Я рад, что ты в порядке.

Взгляд Киды обращается к нему, губы растягиваются в печальной улыбке.

— Волновался за меня, Микадо-кун?

— Да.

— Ты такой хороший парень. — Кида смеется; в голосе звучит горечь, которой не было раньше. — Я скучал по этому.

Раньше Микадо, возможно, искал бы в словах Киды скрытый смысл. Сейчас же он принимает их за чистую монету. Все, что у них теперь есть, — ни больше, ни меньше.

— Ты все еще вместе с Саки-сан?

— Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под «вместе». — Кида раскачивается на качелях, щеки покраснели от холода. Его тон уклончиво утомленный, словно рассказ о себе требует слишком много усилий.

— Ты все еще ее любишь? — спрашивает Микадо.

— Хмм... Не знаю. А ты все еще любишь Анри-чан?

— Не понимаю, как это связано.

Кида снова смеется. Абсолютно пустым смехом.

— Да, — бормочет он, — не понимаешь.

Микадо обдумывает слова друга. Есть в глазах Киды кое-что, что только он может увидеть, и невысказанные между ними слова тоже может услышать только он. В их общении присутствует легкость — или, по крайней мере, она была раньше, — какую Микадо нигде больше не смог найти. Раньше им не нужно было говорить: все было ясно без слов.

Но прошло слишком много времени. Теперь же осталась лишь тишина.

— Сильно все изменилось? С тех пор, как я уехал?

— Нет... Нет, не очень. — Странно это говорить: будто какой-то страшный секрет, который он скрывал последние несколько месяцев. Ничего не изменилось. Какое откровение.

— Черный байкер все такой же загадочный, Хэйваджима-сан все так же злится и швыряет все вокруг, а Юмасаки-сан и Карисава-сан по-прежнему ведут себя странно каждый раз, когда я их вижу.

— Понятно, — шепчет Кида. — Понимаю. — Он шаркает ботинками по грязи и морщит лоб, отчего сразу выглядит гораздо старше.

— Где... Где ты был все это время, Кида-кун? Куда ты ездил? — Вопрос, который преследовал его целую вечность, срывается с губ случайно; невыносимо хотелось его задать.

Кида переводит свои пустые глаза на Микадо.

— Везде, — отвечает он. — И в то же время нигде.

***

Отель находится не в лучшем районе, и Масаоми осторожно осматривается по сторонам, пока ищет свой ключ. Он чувствует себя виноватым, что заставляет Саки останавливаться в таком месте, но у них осталось совсем мало денег. К тому же она знает, что он защитит ее, если что-то случится. Масаоми поворачивает ключ в замке и ступает внутрь номера, нахмурившись от въевшегося в помещение запаха старых сигарет. Саки ждет его, так же, как и всегда, сидя на кровати, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях.

— Добро пожаловать, — говорит она.

Порыв ветра щекочет шею, когда дверь за ним закрывается. Чужая рука змеей проскальзывает к плечу, и, даже не видя его, Масаоми знает, что стоящий сзади человек улыбается. Он наклоняется ближе, пока его губы почти не касаются мочки уха Масаоми, и тот вздрагивает; от звука чужого голоса по коже бегут мурашки.

— Да, Кида-кун, — шепчет он. — Добро пожаловать.


End file.
